There and back
by violetandmatt
Summary: this story is about 3 girls who find a special deathnote manga on the ground then one of them opens it and they find them selves in the world of deathnote
1. Chapter 1

Violet,Kitsune, and Kai were just normal kids that were wondering around the town doing random things and trying to come up with some ideas for skits for their web show that they have every Friday. They loved to cosplay as other anime characters. Both violet and Kai loved the anime deathnote. While Kitsune loved the anime Naruto. Then violet found the manga of deathnote on the ground.

"hey you guys come here." violet said.

"yeah what is it"? Kai asked

"its death note, look". Violet said with Happiness.

Violet wanted to open it since it was one that she had not read yet. But she thought it was somebody else's. So she just walked in circles. She was excited though.

"ok who wants to open it" violet asked.

" violet just open it I mean there shouldn't be a vortex in there that would take us into death note,but if there was that would be cool". Kai said.

Violet opened it and all of a sudden they got sucked in. when they first arrived in the world of death note they thought it looked awesome.

"hey you guys, I can see light's house from here"! Violet exclaimed

"how about we do ding-dong-ditch"? Kai said with a smirk on her face.

"no we could get caught". Kitsune said

"how about we egg his house" violet said

"now you're talking"! Kitsune and Kai exclaimed.

So they decided to go and egg his house. Well since violet had eggs they decided to use those. So they went up to his house and started throwing eggs at it.


	2. Chapter 2

"wow this is awesome take that kira"!Kai said while throwing the eggs.

Violet was laughing so hard that she was crying. Then a guy in a suit with short black hair and was acting stupid was walking by. He just happened to see Violet laughing so hard.

"OMG! its Matsuda"!Kai shouted.

"wow it is matsuda" Kitsune said.

Violet stopped laughing and attacked matsuda.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"! matsuda screamed

Kai was laughing when violet attacked matsuda and Kitsune was yelling at violet to get off of him. Then violet decided that she had her fun and got off of matsuda. She was chuckling for a few minutes.

"you're such a dork". Kai said, laughing.

"well I am your dork so get use to it". Violet said

"wow you guys are funny". Matsuda said with a smile.

"you better not forget it mister"! violet said while she was pretending to be drunk.

"well I better go now. See ya". Matsuda said as he walked away.

Then light came out of his house. He was sooo mad when he saw that his house got egged.

"who did this"? Light shouted.

"oh crap" Violet said

"it was you wasn't it"? Light yelled

"i only have one thing to say...RUN"!violet yelled.

the 3 girls started running while light was chasing them. Violet was still laughing and she was starting to slow down. Then she started to pick up the pace when light nearly grabbed the back of her hoodie. the girls lost light when they turned to a dark alley.


	3. Chapter 3

After they got out of the alley. They saw the task force building. Violet knew what to do. She knew that L was at the hotel right now nut she wanted to mess with matsuda a little bit more.

"ok guys I have an idea, we go in the taskforce building and find Matsuda. When you find Matsuda let me know ok"? Violet said in a whisper.

They nod. So Kai and Kitsune searched everywhere and then violet found him...in the bathroom.

"wait what are you doing in here? This is the men's restroom. You're not suppose to be in here cause you're not a man". Matsuda said.

Then violet pushed him in a stall and gave him a swirlie. Kai and kitsune laughed when matsuda came out all dripping wet. Violet came out laughing and then she saw her friends laughing, she was quite satisfied with herself at that point. Then they decided to go to the hotel that L was staying at.

"violet? Are you sure this is the right hotel". Kitsune said

"yeah it is" violet said

when they walked in, they were surprised at how fancy the hotel they found the room he was staying at but they knew they just couldn't walk in there, so they dressed up as maids. When they got in they saw L sitting weirdly in a chair, eating cake. Then L got up to tell the maids something.

"first of all I know that you three aren't maids". L said.

" omg L"! Violet went all fangirl on him and same with kai they both tackled them. Kitsune was glad that she was not a fangirl of him.

"now you all are gonna have to stay here since you have seen my face and you all are now under suspicion for being kira".L said and walked by violet who pinched his butt.

Kitsune and kai started to laugh real hard when violet pinched L's butt and then she took a piece of his cake and L got mad.

"why are you eating my cake"? L said in a furious tone of voice.

"cause i'm hungry and this cake is good where did u get it"? Violet asked

"it was from england" L replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"oh ok".violet said.

Then L decided to interrogate them. Matsuda interrogated both Kitsune and violet. While L interrogated Kai.

"ok violet,"matsuda said

"yeah what do ya want you pipsqueak"?violet asked in a new jersey accent.

Kitsune giggled when violet said that and when violet tipped the hood of her nearly laughed but since he did not want to disappoint L he decided to be tougher.

"ok violet i'm going to ask you a question and you better answer it, ya got that? same with you kitsune"!matsuda shouted.

"ok ok no need to be such a prick". Both kitsune and violet said in a type of smart ass tone.

"ok, violet first question, in your file it said back when you were in pennsylvania you were a great speller and gamerchick and you have only been to the asylum two times is that correct"? Matsuda said.

"yes yes it is porky".violet said in a new jersey accent.

"ok kitsune in your file it said that you are a fan of naruto and other stuff related to that and that you have been to jail for helping violet beat up a mall cop and have helped violet bust out of a mental hospital is that all correct"? Matsuda asked.

"yeah it is and where is the tv"? kitsune asked in a furious tone

"why do you need to know that"? matsuda asked.

"cause naruto is on"! kitsune said.

"mean while where is the wii gamesystem I NEEED TO PLAY VIDEOGAAAMES"!violet said.

After that craziness L was interrogating Kai.

"ok Kai it says in your file that you're friends of both kitsune and have helped violet out with her break out of the mental hospital. Then it says you're a professional with all types of weaponry. Is this all correct"? L asked.

"yes yes it is". Kai said and then she laughed.


End file.
